yamacleiverfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Ostregalia
Ostregalia - rozległy region geograficzno-polityczny. Zajmuje on powierzchnię około 800 tys. km2 i liczy prawie 70 milionów mieszkańców. thumb|400px|Mapa Ostregalii Geografia Ostregalia otoczona jest od zachodu i północy morzem Mer za to Ostregalis. Większość lądów jest nizinna, wyżyny i góry (Góry grakozkie i góry nordackie są tylko w kilku miejscach. Region leży w strefie aż 5 klimatów, które układają się równoleżnikowo. Przez środek Ostregalii przechodzi klimat umiarkowany chłodny, oddalając się na północ i południe jest klimat umiarkowany ciepły, a idąc jeszcze dalej - spotkamy klimat pustynny. Klimaty morski i górski występują w niewielu miejscach. W całym regionie występuje niewiele opadów (nie licząc gór), a średnie temperatury roczne wahają się od 9 st. C (w górach) do 29 st. C (na pustyni). Przez Ostregalię przepływają 3 wielkie rzeki: Rika Czerna, Rika Grakoz i Rika Sjez. Historia Początkowo region Ostregalii był niezamieszkały. Dopiero w VI wieku naszej ery na te ziemie przybyli Wschodni Słowianie. Żyli oni w dzikości. Prawdopodobnie pierwszym ostregalskim miastem była Vigocra lub Dzomarzoveć. Wraz z przybyciem chrześcijaństwa na te ziemie w 905 roku, powstało Królestwo Ostregalii. Władzę sprawował król Alexander I. W 950 r. obszar Król. Ostregalii wynosił 100 tys. km.2 i liczył 12 milionów mieszkańców. Król zmarł w roku 963. Władzę po nim przejął jego syn, Svetoslav Wielki. Nie poszerzał on granic państwa, ale dokonał wielu poprawek w systemie państwa: stworzył kodeks praw, wprowadził obowiązkowe nauczanie pisania i czytania, a także wspierał podróże misyjne do pogańskiej części regionu. Gdy Svetoslav zmarł w roku 1022, tron objął Karl Zdobywca. Podwoił on tereny Król. Ostregalii, wprowadził prawa "uczciwej wojny", obowiązkową służbę poborową. Mimo walecznego charakteru, był człowiekiem pobożnym - utworzył 3 nowe arcybiskupstwa i 12 biskupstw. Karl zmarł w roku 1081.thumb|Ostregalia w 1000 r.thumb|Ostregalia w 1100 r. thumb|left|324px|Drzewo genealogiczne pierwszych królów Ostregalii Kolejni 3 władcy są postaciami mało znanymi. Byli to: * Piter Dobry (1081-1140) * Piter II (1140-1200) * Nikolas (1201-1265) Za ich czasów powstało niewiele dokumentów, ksiąg, dlatego nie można ustalić szczegółowych faktów. Można jednak powiedzieć więcej o królu Nikolasie, ponieważ w 1261 roku przez Ostregalię przejeżdżał Marco Polo w drodze do Chin. Ostregalię uwzględnił w swoim opisie świata, a dzięki temu Europa mogła z nią zawiązać kontakty dyplomatyczne. Następnym władcą był Alexander II. Jest on postacią zarazem chwaloną i krytykowaną przez ostregalskich historyków. Gdy objął tron w 1266 roku, postanowił poszerzyć państwo. Zdobył niemal całą Grakozję, Sjezję, Bojację i Nordację. Jednak południowi mieszkańcy Król. Ostregalii nie chcieli żyć pod jego panowaniem. Pod zagrożeniem buntów i rebelii, Alexander II utworzył państwo, które nazwał Król. Grakozji, a jego władcą mianował kuzyna, Bartosa. Obszar nowego państwa obejmował środkową i południową Grakozję oraz Sjezję. Przez 200 lat między oboma państwami panował pokój, jednak gdy w Ostregalii zaczęła panować nowa dynastia, zaczął narastać konflikt. W końcu w 1501 wybuchła wojna, nazwana wojną dwunastoletnią. Obie strony były równo wyposażone, dlatego właściwie żadna ze stron wojny nie wygrała. W 1512 roku, po traktacie rozejmowym, granice zostały trochę przesunięte.thumb|Ostregalia w 1500 r. Od tego momentu znów zapanował pokój. Kraje szybko się bogaciły, jednak wkrótce spadł wielki problem. Rosja. Carowie mieli niemal od początku istnienia Ostregalii chrapkę na nią i dążyli do przejęcia. W końcu dokonał tego car panujący w XVIII wieku, który wymyślił chytry sposób przejęcia Ostregalii. Przebrał kilku popleczników za żołnierzy Ostregalii i Grakozji oraz nakazał im zamordowanie ambasadora Rosji w Vigocrze. Car uznał to za pretekst do wojny i znienacka zaatakował oba kraje Ostregalii. Wojna była skuteczna: 32% Ostregalii i 65% Grakozji zostało wcielone w 1754 do Rosji. Car umarł, ale jego następca szedł jego śladami. Przekupił on kilkunastu żołnierzy Ostregalii i nakazał spalić i zburzyć rosyjską wioskę w Nordacji. Rosja uznała to za pretekst do kolejnej wojny i w 1780 całymi dostępnymi siłami zaatakowała oba kraje, by zniszczyć je na zawsze. Zanim jednak doszło do inwazji. Partyzaci z wyspy Ostregalis i kilku jej otaczających mniejszych wysp, doprowadzili do wielkiego powstania i utworzyli Republikę Ostregalis, która miała trzecią po USA i Polsce konstytucję na świecie. Podczas drugiej inwazji rosyjskiej, słabe i nieprzygotowane armie obu krajów szybko się poddały. Ostregalis jednak przetrwał, ponieważ wspierał Rosjan, potajemnie jednak popierał Ostregalię i Grakozję. Rosjanie utworzyli niewielkie, biedne państwo, Sjezję, która była ich protektoratem (coś jak Królestwo Polskie). Nadzieję na odzyskanie niepodległości przyniosły wojska napoleońskie, które w 1808 zdobyły Ostregalię. Postanowiono utworzyć 3 państwa: Czernaruś, Bojację i Grakozję (oczywiście zależne od Francji). Nie takiej niepodległości spodziewali się Ostregalczycy, dla nich zmieniły się tylko mundur i polityka okupantów. Dlatego w 1812 roku, gdy Rosjanie odbijali stracone tereny, nie napotkali się na mocny opór. Ostregalia znów stała się terenem rosyjskim. Car rosji postanowił w 1845 roku podzielić "wielką Czernaruś, która może nam kiedyś zagrozić": utworzył prawie żydowskie państwo (81% mieszkańców to Żydzi) o nazwie Nordacja. thumb|I zabór rosyjski Nadeszła w końcu I wojna światowa. Był to idealny moment do wspólnego zrywu niepodległościowego. W 1917 roku, podczas rewolucji październikowej, wielka armia partyzantów rozpoczęła powstanie w Czernozbroce, które przez kilka miesięcy opanowało cały region. Rosja wycofała się z tych regionów. Traktat wersalski ustanowił, że powstaną nowe państwa: Nowa Sjezja (albo po prostu Sjezja), Czernaruś, Bojacja i Grakozja, Nordacja zniesie rząd rosyjski. Republika Ostregalis zmieniła nazwę na Ostregalską Republikę Demokratyczną. thumb|Ostregalia w 1918 r. Gdy kraje zaczęły się stabilizować, w 1920 roku nadeszła wojna polsko-bolszewicka. Wszystkie kraje Ostregalii oprócz ORD poparły Polskę, za co zostały zaanektowane przez ZSRR i nazwane Ostregalską SRR. Nadszedł nowy okres okupacji, który trwał do 1991 roku. Aby uchronić naród ostregalski przez polityką rusycyzmu, rozwijaną przez Lenina, a potem przez Stalina, utworzona została tajna organizacja Organization of Independent Ostregalia (ostr. Organisacija Wolney Ostregalyi). Zajmowała się tajnym nauczaniem, a także pomocą ostregalskim więźniom. W 1939 r. wybuchła II wojna światowa, a we wrześniu 1941 front przeszedł przez Ostregalię i cała na półtora roku stała się pod władzą nazistów. Jedynym niezaatakowanym krajem była neutralna ORD. Polityka niemiecka nie była rygorystyczna, w odróżnieniu od sowietów. Najbardziej poszkodowanym krajem była Nordacja, w której mieszkali głównie Żydzi i Romowie. Naziści utworzyli 12 gett i 2 obozy koncentracyjne: KL Nordatau i KL Velkudat. Gdy Rosjanie wracali tędy w 1943, wielu Ostregalczyków powitało ich okrzykami radości i kwiatami. Jednak tak naprawdę przełom w wojnie w Ostregalii spowodowała wygrana Sowietów i powstańców żydowskich z getta w Nordataveciu. Wiadomo było, że III Rzesza przegrała wojnę w tym regionie. Ostregalia bez ORD znów wróciła pod panowanie ZSRR. ORD przyłączyło się do aliantów 2 maja 1945 i do końca wojny w Europie zginęło 3 ORD-owych żołnierzy. Nastąpił podział świata na zachód i wschód. Ostregalia, myśląc, że odzyska wolność, myliła się. OIO postanowiła zemścić się i stała się organizacją partyzancką, wspieraną finansowo i materialnie przez Ostregalską Republikę Demokratyczną, która w 1949 wstąpiła do NATO. Wskutek działań OIO udało się znacząco osłabić pozycję sowietów w Ostregalskiej SRR. W 1991 roku nastąpił koniec Związku Sowieckiego. Wyłoniły się państwa: Czernaruś, Nordacja, Bojacja, Grakozja i Sjezja i niemal do dzisiaj toczą spory o granice. W 1993 roku wybuchła wojna ostregalska i trwała do 1998. Wtedy to władzę w Czernarusi przejął dyktator, Nikolas Somasevic, a Grakozja podzieliła się na Grakozję Zachodnią i Wschodnią. W zachodniej przeprowadzono restaurację monarchii, władzę objął Bartos II Novy. Wschodnia część stała się krajem komunistycznym, gdyż większość mieszkańców tego regionu chciała powrotu komunizmu. Począwszy od 2007 roku, sytuacja polityczna między ORD a Czernarusią stała się bardzo napięta wskutek serii zamachów w Czernozbroce i Tris Svetnos. W każdej chwili może tam dojść do wojny. Ho Chi Minh i USA rozważają wysłanie w ten region żołnierzy dla bezpieczeństwa. thumb|Współczesna Ostregalia Kategoria:Ostregalia Kategoria:Geografia Kategoria:Polityka